Модуль:Navbox
-- Этот модуль реализует . -- Основной объём кода заимствован из английского Module:Navbox. -- local p = {} local getArgs -- lazily initialized local args local tableRowAdded = false local border local maintitle local name local navbar local above local image local below local titlestyle local groupstyle local bodystyle local basestyle local liststyle local oddstyle local evenstyle local evenoddARG local abovestyle local belowstyle local imageleft local imageleftstyle local style local groupwidth local listpadding local bodyclass local titleclass local aboveclass local belowclass local groupclass local listclass local imageclass local listnums = {} local function trim(s) return (mw.ustring.gsub(s, "^%s*(.-)%s*$", "%1")) end local function addNewline(s) if s:match('^*:;#') or s:match('^{|') then return '\n' .. s ..'\n' else return s end end local function addTableRow(tbl) -- If any other rows have already been added, then we add a 2px gutter row. if tableRowAdded then tbl :tag('tr') :css('height', '2px') :tag('td') :attr('colspan',2) end tableRowAdded = true return tbl:tag('tr') end local function renderNavBar(titleCell) -- Depending on the presence of the navbar and/or show/hide link, we may need to add a spacer div on the left -- or right to keep the title centered. local spacerSide = nil if navbar 'off' then -- No navbar, and client wants no spacer, i.e. wants the title to be shifted to the left. If there's -- also no show/hide link, then we need a spacer on the right to achieve the left shift. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end elseif navbar 'plain' or (not name and mw.getCurrentFrame():getParent():getTitle():gsub('/песочница$', ) 'Шаблон:Навигационная таблица') then -- No navbar. Need a spacer on the left to balance out the width of the show/hide link. if args.state ~= 'plain' then spacerSide = 'left' end else -- Will render navbar (or error message). If there's no show/hide link, need a spacer on the right -- to balance out the width of the navbar. if args.state 'plain' then spacerSide = 'right' end -- Check color contrast of the gear icon local styleratio = require('Module:Color contrast')._styleratio local gearColor = '' local contrastStyle = titlestyle or basestyle local gearStyleBlack = (contrastStyle and mw.text.unstripNoWiki(contrastStyle) .. '; color:#666;' or '') local gearStyleWhite = (contrastStyle and mw.text.unstripNoWiki(contrastStyle) .. '; color:#fff;' or '') if styleratio{gearStyleBlack} < styleratio{gearStyleWhite} then gearColor = ' white' end --- Gear creation titleCell :tag('span') :addClass('nomobile') :css('float', 'left') :css('text-align', 'left') :css('width', '5em') :css('margin-right', '0.5em') :wikitext('14px|Просмотр этого шаблона|link=Шаблон:' .. name .. '|alt=⛭') end -- Render the spacer div. if spacerSide then titleCell :tag('span') :addClass('nomobile') :css('float', spacerSide) :css('width', '5em') :css('margin-right', '0.5em') :wikitext(' ') end end -- -- Title row -- local function renderTitleRow(tbl) if not maintitle then return end local titleRow = addTableRow(tbl) if args.titlegroup then titleRow :tag('th') :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(args.titlegroupclass) :cssText(basestyle) :cssText(groupstyle) :cssText(args.titlegroupstyle) :wikitext(args.titlegroup) end local titleCell = titleRow:tag('th'):attr('scope', 'col') if args.titlegroup then titleCell :css('border-left', '2px solid #fdfdfd') :css('width', '100%') end local titleColspan = 2 if imageleft then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if image then titleColspan = titleColspan + 1 end if args.titlegroup then titleColspan = titleColspan - 1 end titleCell :cssText(basestyle) :cssText(titlestyle) :addClass('navbox-title') :attr('colspan', titleColspan) renderNavBar(titleCell) titleCell :tag('div') :addClass(titleclass) :css('font-size', '114%') :wikitext(addNewline(maintitle)) end -- -- Above/Below rows -- local function getAboveBelowColspan() local ret = 2 if imageleft then ret = ret + 1 end if image then ret = ret + 1 end return ret end local function renderAboveRow(tbl) if not above then return end addTableRow(tbl) :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(aboveclass) :cssText(basestyle) :cssText(abovestyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(above)) end local function renderBelowRow(tbl) if not below then return end addTableRow(tbl) :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-abovebelow') :addClass(belowclass) :cssText(basestyle) :cssText(belowstyle) :attr('colspan', getAboveBelowColspan()) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(below)) end -- -- List rows -- local function renderListRow(tbl, listnum) local row = addTableRow(tbl) if listnum 1 and imageleft then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(imageclass) :css('width', '1%') :css('padding', '0px 7px 0px 0px') :cssText(imageleftstyle) :attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(imageleft)) end if (args.. listnum or args.. listnum or args.. listnum) then local groupCell = row:tag('th') groupCell :attr('scope', 'row') :addClass('navbox-group') :addClass(groupclass) :cssText(basestyle) -- заголовки без списков - для обратной совместимости, только в нашем разделе if not (args.. listnum or args.. listnum) then groupCell :attr('colspan', '2') :css('text-align', 'center') end if groupwidth then groupCell:css('width', groupwidth) end groupCell :cssText(groupstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style' or args.. listnum or args.. listnum) :wikitext(args.. listnum or args.. listnum or args.. listnum) end if args.. listnum or args.. listnum then local listCell = row:tag('td') if (args.. listnum or args.. listnum or args.. listnum) then listCell :css('text-align', 'left') :css('border-left-width', '2px') :css('border-left-style', 'solid') else listCell:attr('colspan', 2) end if not groupwidth then listCell:css('width', '100%') end local isOdd = (listnum % 2) 1 local rowstyle = evenstyle if isOdd then rowstyle = oddstyle end local evenOdd if evenoddARG 'swap' then if isOdd then evenOdd = 'even' else evenOdd = 'odd' end else if isOdd then evenOdd = evenoddARG or 'odd' else evenOdd = evenoddARG or 'even' end end listCell :css('padding', '0px') :cssText(liststyle) :cssText(rowstyle) :cssText(args.. listnum .. 'style' or args.. listnum) :addClass('navbox-list') :addClass('navbox-' .. evenOdd) :addClass(listclass) :tag('div') :css('padding', (listnum 1 and args.list1padding) or listpadding or '0em 0.25em') :wikitext('\n' .. (args.. listnum or args.. listnum)) end if listnum 1 and image then row :tag('td') :addClass('navbox-image') :addClass(imageclass) :css('width', '1%') :css('padding', '0px 0px 0px 7px') :cssText(imagestyle) :attr('rowspan', 2 * #listnums - 1) :tag('div') :wikitext(addNewline(image)) end end -- -- Tracking categories -- local function needsChangetoSubgroups() for i = 1, 23 do if (args.. i or args.. i or args.. i) and not (args.. i or args.. i) then return true end end return false end local function needsHorizontalLists() if border 'child' or border 'subgroup' or args.tracking 'no' then return false end local listClasses = {'plainlist', 'hlist', 'hlist hnum', 'hlist hwrap', 'hlist vcard', 'vcard hlist', 'hlist vevent', 'hlist hlist-items-nowrap', 'hlist-items-nowrap'} for i, cls in ipairs(listClasses) do if listclass cls or bodyclass cls then return false end end return true end -- local function hasBackgroundColors() -- return mw.ustring.match(titlestyle or '','background') or mw.ustring.match(groupstyle or '','background') or mw.ustring.match(basestyle or '','background') -- end local function isIllegible() local styleratio = require('Module:Color contrast')._styleratio for key, style in pairs(args) do if tostring(key):match("style$") or tostring(key):match("^стиль") then if styleratio{mw.text.unstripNoWiki(style)} < 4.5 then return true end end end return false end local function getTrackingCategories() local cats = {} if needsChangetoSubgroups() then table.insert(cats, 'Навигационные шаблоны с ошибочным использованием заголовков') end if needsHorizontalLists() then table.insert(cats, 'Навигационные шаблоны без горизонтальных списков') end if isIllegible() then table.insert(cats, 'Потенциально нечитаемые навигационные шаблоны') end return cats end local function renderTrackingCategories(builder) local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() if title.namespace ~= 10 then return end -- not in template space local subpage = title.subpageText if subpage 'doc' or subpage 'песочница' or subpage 'тесты' then return end for i, cat in ipairs(getTrackingCategories()) do builder:wikitext('Категория:' .. cat .. '') end end -- -- Main navbox tables -- local function renderMainTable() local tbl = mw.html.create('table') :addClass('nowraplinks') :addClass(bodyclass) if maintitle and (args.state ~= 'plain' and args.state ~= 'off') then tbl :addClass('collapsible') :addClass(args.state or 'autocollapse') end tbl:css('border-spacing', 0) if border 'subgroup' or border 'child' or border 'none' then tbl :addClass('navbox-subgroup') :cssText(bodystyle) :cssText(style) else -- regular navbox - bodystyle and style will be applied to the wrapper table tbl :addClass('navbox-inner') :css('background', 'transparent') :css('color', 'inherit') end tbl:cssText(args.innerstyle) renderTitleRow(tbl) renderAboveRow(tbl) for i, listnum in ipairs(listnums) do renderListRow(tbl, listnum) end renderBelowRow(tbl) return tbl end function p._navbox(navboxArgs) args = navboxArgs for k, v in pairs(args) do local listnum = ( .. k):match('^list(%d+)$') or ('' .. k):match('^список(%d+)$') if listnum then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(listnum)) end end -- заголовки без списков - для обратной совместимости, только в нашем разделе for k, v in pairs(args) do local double = false local groupnum = ('' .. k):match('^заголовок(%d+)$') --group не нужен, так как в английском шаблоне эта фукнциональность не поддерживается if groupnum then for k2, v2 in pairs(listnums) do if tonumber(groupnum) v2 then double = true break end end if not double then table.insert(listnums, tonumber(groupnum)) end --добавляем только номера заголовков, для которых нет списков end end table.sort(listnums) border = trim(args.border or args1 or ) maintitle = args.title or args'заголовок' navbar = args.navbar or args'ссылка_на_просмотр' name = args.name or args'имя' above = args.above or args'вверху' image = args.image or args'изображение' imagestyle = args.imagestyle or args'стиль_изображения' imageleft = args.imageleft or args'изображение2' or args'изображение_слева' imageleftstyle = args.imageleftstyle or args.imagestyle2 or args'стиль_изображения_слева' below = args.below or args'внизу' titlestyle = args.titlestyle or args'стиль_основного_заголовка' or args'стиль_заголовка' groupstyle = args.groupstyle or args'стиль_заголовков' or args'стиль_групп' bodystyle = args.bodystyle or args'стиль_тела' basestyle = args.basestyle or args'стиль_базовый' or args'стиль' style = args.style liststyle = args.liststyle or args'стиль_списков' oddstyle = args.oddstyle or args'стиль_нечётных' or args'стиль_нечетных' evenstyle = args.evenstyle or args'стиль_чётных' or args'стиль_четных' abovestyle = args.abovestyle or args'стиль_вверху' belowstyle = args.belowstyle or args'стиль_внизу' evenoddARG = args.evenodd or args'чётные_нечётные' or args'четные_нечетные' groupwidth = args.groupwidth or args'ширина_групп' listpadding = args.listpadding or args'отступ_списков' bodyclass = args.bodyclass or args'класс_тела' titleclass = args.titleclass or args'класс_заголовка' aboveclass =args.aboveclass or args'класс_вверху' belowclass = args.belowclass or args'класс_внизу' groupclass = args.groupclass or args'класс_групп' listclass = args.listclass or args'класс_списков' imageclass = args.imageclass or args'класс_изображения' -- render the main body of the navbox local tbl = renderMainTable() -- render the appropriate wrapper around the navbox, depending on the border param local res = mw.html.create() if border 'none' then res:node(tbl) elseif border 'subgroup' or border 'child' then -- We assume that this navbox is being rendered in a list cell of a parent navbox, and is -- therefore inside a div with padding:0em 0.25em. We start with a to avoid the -- padding being applied, and at the end add a to balance out the parent's res :wikitext() -- XXX: hack due to lack of unclosed support in mw.html. :node(tbl) :wikitext(' ') -- XXX: hack due to lack of unclosed support in mw.html. else local tableTag = res:tag('table') tableTag:addClass('navbox') :css('border-spacing', 0) :cssText(bodystyle) :cssText(style) :tag('tr') :tag('td') :css('padding', '2px') :node(tbl) if ( not titlestyle and not groupstyle and not bodystyle and not basestyle and not style and not liststyle and not oddstyle and not evenstyle and not abovestyle and not belowstyle and not args"group6" and not args"group7" and not args"group8" and not args"group9" ) then tableTag:addClass( 'navbox-allow-mobile' ); end end renderTrackingCategories(res) return tostring(res) end function p.navbox(frame) if not getArgs then getArgs = require('Module:Arguments').getArgs end args = getArgs(frame, {wrappers = {'Шаблон:Навигационная таблица', 'Шаблон:Навигационная таблица/песочница'}}) -- Read the arguments in the order they'll be output in, to make references number in the right order. local _ _ = maintitle _ = above for i = 1, 23 do _ = args.. tostring(i) and args.. tostring(i) and args.. tostring(i) _ = args.. tostring(i) and args.. tostring(i) end _ = below return p._navbox(args) end return p